Just a Little Sake
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bond with the help of some sake. Just something that popped into my head. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha! It would be super cool if I did but I don't XP**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in a hut the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Miroku and Kagome had locked them in the hut until they worked out their differences. Saying that now that Naraku was dead they should learn to get along. Naturally they had said no only to find them in a hut sealed by powerful sutras. All that was in the hut was a table and 2 large bottles of sake. After sitting in the hut for about 3 hours and not saying a word to each other Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the bottles of sake. He opened one and took a drink. It was slightly bitter but tasted alright. He held the other one out to Sesshomaru.

"I will not touch that human garbage. It is disgusting." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to hold out the bottle.

"What? The great Sesshomaru can't handle his alcohol?" Inuyasha taunted shaking the bottle. Sesshomaru didn't take the bottle just continued glaring. "Going to let a half-demon out drink you because you're scared?" Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the bottle and opened it.

"I am not scared of anything!" he said as he took a huge gulp. "I told you nothing scares me!" A slight blush appeared on his face. Inuyasha laughed seeing his brother already buzzed and took another sip. He was also starting to feel the effect of the sake. _What the hell kind of sake is this? _He thought looking at the bottle. It took strong sake to make a demon feel drunk. He looked over at Sesshomaru to see him chugging the sake until it was half empty. Sesshomaru, once he was done drinking, slammed it down on the table almost breaking it.

"What's the matter brother! Can't handle your sake? I knew you couldn't being a half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled at him. The blush on his face had darkened.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! I can handle it better than you! You're already drunk!" Inuyasha yelled back. He took the bottle and down ¾ of it. "You see! I drunk more than you did! Cause I'm better than you at it!" Inuyasha yelled. He now had a deep blush across his cheeks and his eyes looked slightly unfocused. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's almost empty bottle and his half full one. He raised the bottle to his mouth and drank the rest of it. Putting the bottle down on the floor he noted his vision was slightly bleary but he dismissed it.

"You see! _I _drunk _more_ than you did!" He said satisfied. He looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at him. "What you staring at?"

"That fluffy think on your shoulder. What is it exactly? Is it you tail or what?" Inuyasha asked leaning closer to poke it. Sesshomaru moved away and glared at His brother.

"Don't touch me! It's none of your business!" Sesshomaru shouted like a five year old. "Now you tell me! Why do you always wear that bright red kimono? It doesn't blend in with anything! It's like a target!"

"I wear it because _father _gave it to_ me_. Just like he gave me the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha bragged showing his sheathed sword to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked dejectedly at the floor. Inuyasha not expecting that reaction put his sword down. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why did father give you the tetsusaiga? I deserve it! You're not even full demon!" He said quietly. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sake left in his bottle.

"Well even if he gave it to you, it's not like you can hold it. Besides you have that tokjin…well _had_. At least you met father and knew him that's something." Inuyasha said downing the rest of his sake.

"Yeah. It's not like I need a sword to kick your ass." Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha who growled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked standing up swaying a little.

"It means you are weak! And I can beat you any day!" Sesshomaru said also standing up. Inuyasha growled and pulled his arm back to punch Sesshomaru through the wall. Sesshomaru seeing what his brother had planned also drew his fist back. The stared at each other for a minute before they both launched their fists at each other. They hit each other in the jaw. Inuyasha stumbled back before he passed out not so much from the punch but from the large amount of sake. Sesshomaru grinned. "See? I told you! The great Lord Sesshomaru always wins!" Sesshomaru announced then he felt himself sway and he passed out falling next to Inuyasha. Outside Miroku and Kagome looked at each other.

"Sake always does the trick." Miroku concluded nodding.

"There's going to be a lot of trouble when they wake up." Kagome said shaking her head.

REVIEW PLZ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The truth is I never actually planned to put a second chapter but well here it is XD**

**Ok yeah I don't own Inuyasha if I did Kikyo would have stayed dead the first time she died!**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and his first thought was that it was odd that he had been sleeping when being a demon he doesn't need to sleep. His second thought was why was his half-breed brother laying next to him? He shot up and immediately regretted it when his head exploded with pain. He growled in annoyance and clutched his head. He looked around to see that he was in a small hut and there were 2 large, empty bottles of sake lying in the corner. His memory came rushing back and he realized what was going on. Sesshomaru sent a death glare down at the sleeping form of Inuyasha.

"Wake up you worthless half-breed!" He growled kicking him in the side. Inuyasha groaned and slowly sat up. He looked around and blinked confused.

"Wha…what's going on…?" He asked tiredly. Sesshomaru's patience was quickly evaporating and he took his sword out of his belt, still sheathed, and whacked his brother over the head with it. "OW! What the hell Sesshomaru? Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed rubbing his head and attempting to stand up. Sadly his attempt failed the minute his legs straightened and he fell flat on his face. He let out a string of incoherent curses as he pushed himself back into sitting position.

"Listen you idiot!" Sesshomaru snarled picking Inuyasha up by his collar. "You have plenty of time to spend falling on your face, I will make that time much shorter if you don't pick up that sword of yours and break that stupid barrier!" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru back and glared at him scowled at him.

"You think that if I had a choice I would stay in a hut with you? That damn Miroku put a seal on the tetsusaiga and I can't take it out of the sheath!" he said like it was obvious. Sesshomaru was about to introduce his little brother's face to his fist when they heard two familiar voices outside. Both of them went silent and listened.

"Miroku you need to hurry and take those seals off that hut before they wake up." Inuyasha recognized it as Kagome.

"As brothers they need to settle their differences, until then I'll keep them locked in there." It was Miroku. Both brothers growled hearing the person's voice who kept them sealed in this prison.

"You must really have a death wish Miroku. It was nice knowing you." Kagome sighed. They heard them walking away. Inuyasha was about to start yelling and cursing until Miroku came back but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Alright try and wrap your primitive mind around this." Sesshomaru said quietly. "That monk won't unseal this hut until we settle our differences so-"

"I'd rather be killed than get along with you!" Inuyasha interrupted. Sesshomaru tried to keep his face neutral as he hit Inuyasha in the side of the head.

"Shut up! We both want to get out of here and I'm sure you want to kill that stupid monk as much as I do." Inuyasha nodded. "So I propose a temporary truce until we get out of here." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed for a moment before he nodded.

Miroku was walking by the hut holding Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when he heard Inuyasha yelling his name. He cautiously approached the hut. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"MIROKU LET US OUT NOW!" He heard him yell angrily. Miroku heard a thud before Inuyasha continued. "We worked out our differences! We're…best friends and everything." The last words were physically painful for Inuyasha to say but Miroku didn't seem to notice.

"Did you? What does Sesshomaru have to say about this?" He asked leaning forward. Inside the hut Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. Sesshomaru growled furiously but stepped forward.

"It's true monk…best…friends." He said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha snickered at the look on Sesshomaru's face. Before Sesshomaru could strangle him they heard the seals being taken off the door. The second the last seal was off Sesshomaru burst through the door and punched Miroku in the face, only hard enough to knock out a few teeth but not enough to knock him out. "If I ever see you again monk I **will** make that death wish come true." He said before he flew off. Miroku Watched fearfully as Inuyasha stepped out of the hut cracking his knuckles with a crooked smile on his face.

"Time to die Miroku!" Inuyasha said and ran at the poor man. He screamed and ran as fast as he could from the raging half-demon behind him. Inuyasha finally caught him and held him by the front of his shirt. "You know you accomplished one thing with this little stunt."

"W-what's that?" Miroku asked fearfully.

"We both agree that your dead." The last thing Miroku saw before he passed out was Inuyasha oncoming fist.

END

**Hope that was ok! I don't think it was as good as the first chapter but I tried my best XD Don't worry Miroku isn't dead…YET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THANKS FOR READING! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
